1. Field
This disclosure relates to a mobile terminal. This disclosure also relates to a mobile terminal capable of converting part of a two-dimensional image into a perceived three-dimensional (3D) image using a touch gesture.
2. Background
Mobile terminals may be configured to perform various functions such as data and voice communication, capturing images or video, storing voice, reproducing music files via a speaker system, displaying images or video and/or the like. Mobile terminals may include an additional function of playing games. Mobile terminals may be implemented as multimedia players. Mobile terminals may receive broadcast or multicast signals to allow viewing of video or television programs.
Efforts are undergoing to support or enhance various functions of such mobile terminals. Such efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal, but also software or hardware improvement.
A touch function of the mobile terminal may use a touch screen to conveniently execute operations of the mobile terminal. The touch function is an important function of the mobile terminal together with a user interface (UI), in addition to a simple input function.
A mobile terminal may display a stereoscopic three-dimensional (3D) image enabling depth perception and stereovision beyond a level of displaying a two-dimensional (2D) image. Therefore, in addition to movie and TV, a mobile terminal may also fabricate contents with 3D images.
In order to display a stereoscopic 3D image in a mobile terminal, the corresponding image (content) should support 3D. If a predetermined image (content) does not support 3D, the image may be simply displayed in a 2D form (form). When the predetermined image supports 3D, a user may view a 2D image by converting a display mode into a 2D mode.
However, in a stereoscopic image displaying method, the user may merely selectively view a 2D image or a 3D image by specifically selecting a 2D mode or a 3D mode.